Dilophosaurus
Summary Capable of disabling victims from afar, this vile creature is about choice. Whether going in for the kill, or leaving them as a meal for the rest of its team, a Dilophosaurus is the master of deciding a human's fate. Description Dilophosaurus is smaller than most of the dinosaurs you will encounter on the island; they are slow, small, brightly colored and easily killed. However, do not underestimate these creatures as they are also highly venomous. In addition, they have the ability to spit their poisonous concoction over large distances. The venom of Dilophosaurus has the ability to blind foes, temporarily disorientating them while it approaches and injects venom into the bloodstream through piercing bites. Due to this they are deemed very dangerous. Dilophosaurus by nature is not venomous; unfortunately for those concerned the animals have been altered to induce this behaviour. The horrific dangers aside, it is scientifically astonishing that the species has survived in the wild for this amount of time with these alterations. Keep your eyes open. Abilities Bite: A Dilophosaurus bite injects a victim’s bloodstream with poison causing painful disruptions to the cardio vascular system; repeated exposure to this poison can be fatal. (In the 1.3 patch it has a bite that causes humans to have a tranq effect similar to the Scientist's Tranq Dart. The bite also has another effect where after 3 bites, the human will be slowed down dramatically.) Spit: Dilophosaurus has the ability to either spit in a concentrated ball over large distance or in a wider spray covering a small area; The spit burns on contact with the skin and causes irritation if it comes in contact with the eyes, causing pain, dizziness and temporary blinding. (In 1.3, the Dilo's spit now has an extra effect where it can make the Dilo that spat on a human do more damage with it's bite. However, it's wider spray spit has been removed.) Roar: The Dilophosaurus convulses its body, letting out a high pitched screech. This allows it to concentrate its internal poison allowing it to perform a long range spit for a short amount of time. (This has been edited in 1.3 so that when you roar it only allows two spits. Roaring is also the only way for you to spit.) Class Specifics *Biting humans will poison them briefly, causing disorientation. *Roaring activates your spit attack but you can use it only twice. *Crouching and then clicking alt-fire will launch a long ranged spit attack that will temporarily blind humans. *Spitting on a human makes your bite do more damage. Strategies *''Stay away from groups of humans as they will easily take out your health or kill you. Instead, spit at them from a distance.'' *''Try to stay hidden as this will effectively make you hard to find for the humans. This will also make it harder for snipers to find you as they can instantly kill you.'' *''Spit on a human before going in for a bite. Spitting on a human makes your bite do more damage which makes you able to kill the human quicker. However, try to do this only on lone humans or when a group of humans are distracted by other dinosaurs.'' *''Stay away from Pyros as they will easily take out your health or kill you. Spit at them from a distance instead, or let other dinosaurs attack him.'' *''Keep an eye out for Scientists as she can instantly kill you with her Sniper Rifle. Staying hidden is an effective way of making sure she doesn't find you. However, if you are close enough to a Scientist, you can effectively kill her as she doesn't do well in close combat.'' Trivia *The current size and spitting action of the Dilo is an obvious homage to Jurassic Park's which started this trend of Dilo being portrayed as such throughout the media along with a frill. Primal Carnage's Dilo ignores the frill however this is often requested as an optional skin. Category:Classes Category:Dinosaurs